


Star of Hope

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Spoiler, Female Ritsuka is called Fujimaru Kasumi, Gen, Kirschtaria survived the explosion and become part of the crew, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships-for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: It start off innocently. Kirschtaria had just planned to give one member from Team B a pep talk before the mission. He didn't expect the simple act of kindness is what saved his life from stuck in limbo between life and death. The third surviving Master. Now he have to make the best of the situation while leading his makeshift team to resolve the Singularity F. All while dealing with old and new injury without them knowing.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Kirschtaria Wodime, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Kirschtaria Wodime & Olga Marie Animusphere, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka & Female Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Kirschtaria: Initium

Being inside the coffin is suffocating.

Oh. The height was just fine. The coffin was three meters tall. It was the width that's a problem. It was a tight place, just wide enough for a person to stood inside with a few centimeters to spare. Not even half a step and the back already touched the coffin's inner wall. All cockpit has the same size.

Kirshctaria supposes that they were in luck that all Master Participants were able to fit in. Had one of them were too big, they won't be able to enter and that would lead to a problem. He understands that the Rayshift coffin had been constructed long before the Master Candidates were selected... but was it too much to think for those with different body build?

Well... he will talk with Olga Marie once he's back. Right now, he has to focused on the mission—

"Hm?"

It was just a happenstance, but Kirshctaria saw one of the Master Participants was fidgeting inside her cockpit. It was a bit hard to see, since her location was on the edge while Kirshctaria was close to the center, and the dull-colored screen door didn't help either, but Kirshctaria was sure that Master was a nervous wreck like now.

That won't do.

If she's nervous now, she would endanger herself and her teammates during the mission. And Rayshift project observes brain vitals. A nervous person has different brainwaves than a calm person. She might be in danger during Rayshift itself.

He should've done something. He is The team leader after all. It was his job to take care of his team's safety and wellbeing.

Pressing a button in his cockpit, he opens the screen door and stepped out.

"Kirshctaria? What are you doing?!"

"Just a little pep talk. It won't take long."

He approached the nervous Master, knocking on the cockpit's screen door. The girl looked up at him and start flailing in nervousness.

Whoops.

"Ah. Calm down." Kirschtaria said. "There's a button on your left. Around your eye level. Press it to open the cockpit." He pointed at the general direction where the button located, just in case the girl can't hear him from inside.

The girl looks in that direction and found the button. Kirschtaria took a step back when the screen door sliding down.

"Sorry for sudden action, but I can't help but notice: are you nervous?"

The girl nodded slowly, as if ashamed.

"It's okay," Kirschtaria said. "It's normal to be nervous. This is a big mission and the first time Rayshift to be used. Everyone is nervous too."

He may have gone through simulation several times. Chaldea may employ the best in all relevant fields. They even had run through the calculation several dozens time and making double and triple check. But unexpected things always happen one way or another. No plan survived on the first contact, after all. And this is the Rayshift's first debut. Nervous is understandable.

"T-thank you." The girl smiled. "It just that... I'm not good with small space..."

Ahh. Claustrophobia. The fear of being locked in an enclosed space. Stuffed into the coffin is definitely would trigger it.

"It won't be for long, I assure you." He said. "We are supposed to be inside for a few minutes at best, and then we would be launched to Singularity. To open space. Can you bear with it for a few minutes?"

The girl shifted. "Is that so? Then I guess I can do it." She said. Good.

But she still looks unsure.

"What's else?"

She looks sheepish. "W-well... my brother and I were recruited... but he fell asleep during the briefing and excluded from the mission... the Director was very angry... I hope he's fine without me around."

Hm. Olga did say some impudent newbie had the gall of falling asleep on top of arriving late.

"He'll be fine. The Director may seem harsh but she does care about her personnel. The mission just took a lot of her mind." That's how Olga Marie is. Tough and harsh, but she actually just a lonely sweet girl who's trying her hardest. And when she's stressed, either she lashed out or break down crying or both. "Tell you what? The sooner we finish the mission, the sooner you can meet your brother again, and the two of you can formally apologize to the director. She's not unfair, trust me."

"I see... thank you, Senpai!" Beamed her.

Senpai... huh? That sounds like Mash. She really loves to use that word once she discovers it.

"Then I'll count on you during the mission miss..." He briefly looks at the data. Ah. One of the 'Civilian' Master. "Fujimaru Kasumi."

Seeing she was no more nervous, Kirschtaria mentally patted himself for a job well done. Nodding politely, he turned around with the intent to get back to his own cockpit. Rayshift should be started soon.

However, he doesn't even reach three steps when white overcome his vision. All he knew was there's a very loud noise, blinding pain, and then... darkness.

~X~

Dark. So... so... dark. Like inside of a blackhole.

Silent darkness.

Kirshctaria found himself floating listlessly. Like some dust particle in the air.

He can't see anything. He can't hear anything. He can't move. His body feels like locked down with the strongest binding spell on top of the heaviest chain one can find.

Where was he?

Where was everyone?

What happened? The last thing he remembers was he gave the girl a simple pep talk to erase her nervousness and then...

And then... what? What happened? Why he can't remember anything? It was something white but what was it?

"..."

From the darkness, there's a shape. A silhouette.

There was someone.

The silhouette was vaguely human-shaped. They seem to talk to him but... what language is that? The world is jumbled together and did not make sense. Too soft-spoken. Not loud enough.

"W-who are you?" He voiced out. "Where am I?"

"..."

They open their mouth, seemingly to say something. They... are they asking him something?

"What? What do you want? Speak clearer?"

The figure closed their mouth. Tilted their head, as if they were confused. Then they turned around and walking (floating?) away.

"Hey! Wait! You haven't answered my question! Hey!"

Kirschtaria tried to reach them, but they were getting farther and farther away.

No.

It was him who moved.

Someone... something... was pulling him away. Try as he might, he can't escape the bounds. His limbs were locked, his circuits refused to activate. There was no one to hear nor helping him. He was **_helpless_**.

He hates it. He hates the feeling of helplessness.

He's scared.

What should he do?

_"...ke up."_

Echoes from nowhere.

 _"...wake up..._ "

Wake up? But he is awake... or is he?

_"Wake up... please... please wake up... I beg you, please... Please don't die."_

What...?

The pulling sensation gets stronger. Kirschtaria felt like he was dragged against a very strong current. His whole body feels hurt because of it. His eyes hurt so he closed them. The current shook him.

No. It was not current. It was a pair of hands.

Cracking open his eyes, the first thing Kirschtaria saw was orange. Fiery orange. Reddish orange. That redhead girl he consoled earlier.

Upon seeing him awake, she's burst into tears.

" awake... you're awake... oh god thank you! Thank you...!" She sobbed, bending down and clutching at front of his uniform.

Kirshctaria realized he was laying down on the hard floor that strangely felt hot and wet. As if someone had flooded the floor. Groaning, he pushed himself up. He had to blink a few times before his vision stop blurred. A gasp escapes his mouth.

The room...

"What is this...?" He asked in horror. Standing up and looking around. Checking for the presence of illusion to find... no. This was not an illusion. This was real. The room had thrown into chaos. There are fire and debris everywhere. The coffins were destroyed. The people inside...

they are either in comatose or dead.

A panicked cry pierces through the tense air.

"Nee-san! Mash! Where are you!" A male voice called out.

"Ritsuka!" Fujimaru responded. "Over here!"

A boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes run towards them. Kirschtaria assumes he's miss Fujimaru's brother, the one who had been excluded from the mission, seeing that he wore Chaldea Master Uniform instead of Chaldea Combat Uniform. His name would be...

"Fujimaru Ritsuka?" The boy jumped and turned to him. Kirschtaria noted that he's young. The minimum age limit. "My name is Kirshctaria Wodime. Do you perhaps have some insight into why this all..." he waved his hands to their surrounding, "happens? I'm afraid I don't know anything."

"I... neither was I." ...oh. "I was talking with Dr. Roman in my room, but then the power went out." WHAT?!

"What do you mean by the power went out?! Chaldea is NOT supposed to experience that!" The Sheba Lens, the Chaldeas... all those important pieces of technology and infrastructure need electricity! Without it the Rayshifting was not just near impossible, it would become unstable and very dangerous! There's a reason why Marisbilly built the reactor!

"W-well... seeing from the damage, Dr. Roman said it possibly be an act of sabotage... and I agree."

Sabotage, huh? That explains A LOT! Question: Who's the soon-to-be-dead son of a bitch responsible for it?! When Kirshctaria got his hand on them, he will make sure they WISH they locked in Clock Tower as Lab Rat!

...no. not now. He can be murderous later. There are more important things to take care of now.

"Where's Dr. Roman?"

"He went to the power plant to switch power to reverse. There's an error in the system so he had to do it manually."

Good... that's good. That would be one problem less. Kirschtaria knew Romani for years. For all his goofy devil-may-care attitude, he's actually a quite trustworthy and reliable man. He can entrust Chaldea in his hand. "What about the others?"

"You two were the first ones I found awake and well."

Not good.

"Let's spread out and help others as much as possible."

"Yes!" "Understood."

Kirschtaria went to the rest of Team A. His footsteps make Splash Splash sound and he dearly hopes the redness in the water was because of the fire and not blood.

He trembles when he found them.

Ophelia was slumped against the glass door. Unconscious. Daybit's glass door was full of spiderwebs and one-touch away from completely shattered. There's blood running down from Kadoc's head. There's a big shard embedded in Beryl's shoulder. Pepe's cockpit has fallen with its glass door partially shattered. Hinako's chest was barely rising and fall.

Steeling himself, Kirshctaria carefully uses his magecraft to get them out from the cockpit and use healing magecraft to mitigate the damage as much as he could.

Not enough. He was one person, there's six of them. All of whom sustained a fatal or near-fatal injury. He can only treat one person at a time.

If only his circuits were in perfect condition, this will be piece of cake...!

"HELP!" He was startled when he heard Ritsuka's shout. Just behind that big rubble. "OVER HERE! PLEASE, I NEED HELP!"

What did he found...?

With great reluctance, Kirschtaria leave his fellow Team A and went to check him.

"Holy shit!" He hears Kasumi's horrified gasp, and he agrees!

Because Mash was buried under the rubble. There's a pool of blood beneath her. She was crushed from the waist down! Fou was yipping worriedly as Ritsuka futilely tried to move the rubble.

And to make things worse she was painfully awake and aware of the pain.

"...sen...pai..."

Shaking himself back to reality, Kirschtaria quickly helped Ritsuka. A wind-based spell combined with Reinforcement to his hands to help lifting the rubble. Once they lift the boulder, even if only half an inch, Kasumi quickly pulled Mash free.

Had Kirschtaria was not desensitized of what he saw in the Clock Tower, he would have thrown up at the sight of Mash's condition.

Her legs were crushed. Totally and completely crushed. No hope for recovery. The only way to salvage them was to amputate them. Assuming they got her in time before she died through blood loss.

No. She won't die. Not on his watch.

"Put her down." He pushed all Prana he can channel into her. It was painful because he also uses his damaged circuits, but if it means he can help Mash, then he will bear the pain. After all the pain of getting stabbed inside out was nothing compares to what Mash must be feeling right now.

"Don't... mind me... senpai... just run, please..."

"What are you saying, Mash? There's no way I can leave you." Kasumi said. "We will help you. Promise."

Kirschtaria wordlessly nodded in agreement and poured more prana to the wound. Stopping the blood from oozing out and trying to heal the damage, even if only a little.

Come on...

Come on...

Come on...

Please let it work. Please let it work. If there's a god or higher being above listening in, then please, please let it work!

An ominous sound could be heard.

**WARNING TO OBSERVATORIAL STAFF: CHALDEA'S CONDITION HAS CHANGED**

"WHAT?!" "...w-what?"

The four of them (plus Fou) looked up to the Earth Miniature above.

**SHEBA'S NEAR-FUTURE OBSERVATIONAL DATA WILL BE OVERWRITTEN**

**THE SURVIVAL OF THE HUMAN RACE ON EARTH FOR THE NEXT 100 YEARS...**

"The Chaldea..."

"it's burning..."

**CANNOT BE CONFIRMED**

"No." Kirschtaria shook. "No, no no no. This can't be. What happened?!"

First, Chaldea's light was gone. Next, there was sabotage. His teammates were a hairbreadth away from death and Mash can't possibly regain her lower body. Then this! What happened?! Why... why this all happens?! Humanity can't just go extinct like this! This can't be! Impossible!

**THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY CAN'T BE GUARANTEED**

This is a joke. A cruel joke. A nightmare! Someone must be slipping hallucinogen or something the like to his stuff last night. Yes. That must be it. There's no way the situation can escalate this fast! There's no way... absolutely no way...!

**CENTRAL BULKHEAD WILL NOW BE SEALED**

**COMMENCING INTERIOR CLEANING IN 90 SECONDS**

"Senpai... everyone... I'm sorry." Mash was crying now. "It's because of me... you are..."

"No." Ritsuka shook his head. "This is not your fault. We're here because we choose so."

"He is right." Said Kirschtaria in tight voice. Trying to contain his mental breakdown. "And I can just make a hole in the door to get us out."

That was a lie. He can't do it. Marisbilly designed Chaldea well. The walls and door are made with a special material that will negate Magecraft effect to a degree, and seeing the walls survived the bombings, the bomb-proof feature works well. Kirschtaria literally had to use a spell that equals to C4 explosives to forcibly open the door. The kind that could possibly them with the impact. But... well, it was not like they have to know. If it will reassure them, Kirschtaria is willing to lie.

Mash smiled weakly. "Thank you..." She turned her head to the sky. "You can't see... the sky... at all... from here..."

Ah. Right.

Mash has been raised in confinements all her life. She was never once ventured outside. And in Chaldea here, where a blizzard is an everyday occurrence, all day long, there's no way she can see the sky. Her one wish was to see the blue sky. The real sky.

If only the sabotage didn't happen... Kirschtaria can show her the real sky. Granted it was a sky in a Singularity, during the mission, but it would be a real sky nonetheless. Yet because he was too overconfident and too naive, this happens. He had forgotten Clock Tower Number One Lesson: Constant Vigilance, for anything and everything is out to get you killed.

"Sorry."

He was the Team Leader. It was his duty to take care of his team. And yet... and yet he failed to do so.

Out of 48 Master Candidate and one Non-Master team personnel... only three Master, him included, who were in any shape to do anything. And they haven't started the mission yet.

He was a failure of a leader.

"I'm so sorry... I was a terrible leader... I'm sorry..."

"No... it was my fault... for being weak."

No. She is not weak. A weak person would have died when half of their body was crushed. Mash didn't even whimper. She is strong. It was Kirschtaria who's inept in leading.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry." Ritsuka shakes his shoulder. Smiling shakily as if trying to reassure him. "We'll found a way to fix everything, right? There's always a silver lining in the worst situations."

"That's right." Kasumi's grin was weak, but she tried. "After all we are together."

"Together..." Mash whispered, mouth tugging into a smile. "S-senpai... your hand... can you...?"

Knowing what she meant, Kirschtaria took her right hand while Ritsuka took her left. Kasumi just hugs her tighter, trying to not give Mash even more pain.

Despite the hopelessness of these situations, Kirschtaria can't help but feel faintest of hope.

Together.

He hopes they can pull through. He prays that they will be safe and alright. He hopes everything will be alright. No. He will make sure everything will be alright. Marisbilly's dream, Chaldea's purpose, the Fujimaru Siblings, Mash, the fragile hope, and the bond between the four of them, he will protect them.

Even if it means sacrificing his own life.

~X~

**COFFIN VITALS: MASTERS... BASELINE NOT REACHED**

**RAYSHIFT REQUIREMENT NOT MET**

**SEEKING FOR QUALIFYING MASTER... FOUND CANDIDATE**

**CANDIDATE NO. 1: KIRSCHTARIA WODIME, RESET AS MASTER**

**CANDIDATE NO. 47: KASUMI FUJIMARU, RESET AS MASTER**

**CANDIDATE NO. 48: RITSUKA FUJIMARU, RESET AS MASTER**

**UNSUMMON PROGRAM: START**

**SPIRITON CONVERSION: START**

**RAYSHIFT START IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ALL PROCEDURES CLEAR**

**FIRST ORDER, COMMENCING OPERATION**


	2. Mash: Fuyuki

Everything was so... so... so _white_.

Mash Kyrielight, the eight members of Team A, looked around and find herself floating alone. Ritsuka-senpai, Kasumi-senpai, and Kirschtaria-senpai were nowhere to be seen. In fact, there's nothing else besides her.

...not for long, though.

"Hey."

Mash felt this person before she heard him. He was, after all, leaned against her, back-to-back.

"Back then... why did you stop me?"

Huh? "S-sorry... have we meet before?"

The person tched in distaste. "I see... so you don't remember. I should have known. You were young back then. Too young. Just a child. Of course, you won't remember."

So they have met, but she didn't remember. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was not your fault." Said this... man? Young man? Teenager? His voice indicated he was a young man, but sometimes voice can be misleading... or so the internet says. "If anything, it was their fault."

"Their?"

"The scientist of Chaldea. The previous director. What they did, it was unforgivable."

"Oh."

Mash doesn't know what she should respond with. Her interactions with fellow humans being are limited. The constant presence in her life was Dr. Roman... and he was not the best example of a human being. A coward, a pervert, clumsy too. But he tried his best and show Mash great things, taught her many things. He also the one who gave her name. So he is a good... according to the internet and books, the term was Father-figure, but Mash felt Dr. Roman was too irresponsible to be called "father". She should have ask senpai for clarification...

"U-uhmm... if it was not a bother... can you please tell me where we are? And... where is the exit? I have to found senpai."

"You want to help them? Even though they are strangers you barely know? Even though what you found ahead are misfortune and pain? You barely survived your brush with death, you know."

That's right. She was crushed by debris. However...

"But Senpai needs me. I have to found them."

"Why?"

Huh? Why what?

"Why do you worried about them? They can take care of themselves."

Why? Of course, "Because they are kind."

That's right. They are kind. So very kind to someone like her.

"Ritsuka-senpai and Kasumi-senpai are human. They didn't make me feel threatened. They are the first ones to ask my name." The accidental meeting in the hall was funny. A pair of siblings that were different yet alike. "Kirschtaria-senpai is kind, too. He came from the place I never know of. When we first meet, I have so many questions. He didn't get annoyed. He answers my questions patiently. He even introduces me to others."

Meeting with other members of Team A was something Mash would forever remember.

Some of them scared her, but others are fine. Fear, anxiety, surprise, small burst that might as well be happiness, confusion... they taught her the meaning of those words.

That's why she wants to find them. That's why she wants to help them.

Because it's only fitting for kindness to be repaid by kindness.

"I see..." The Other sighed. "Well, guess I can't stop you. Very well, I'll help you." He abruptly stood up. Mash almost fell backward but caught herself on time. She saw purple-tinted armor and purple cloth. "Let's make a Contract. In exchange for erasing the cause of Singularity F, I'll lend you my Armor, my Skill, and My Noble Phantasm. Do me proud, Mash Kyrielight."

A warm aura enveloped Mash. She feels her body was filled with power beyond her imagination.

She suddenly standing in the middle of a burning city, barren of life.

Momentarily confused, Mash looked around before looked at herself. Gone was her clothes. She was wearing a form-fitting armor that, Uhm... leave too much skin exposed. In her arm, was a big shield. Big as in it was slightly taller than her. It was made from metal, yet when she lifted it, it feels like she lifts the tablet Dr. Roman gave to her. So light. Still, the size and shape means she had to adjust a bit.

Is the shield truly this light or was it the power of a Servant?

"!"

Something inside her screaming in alarm. _Danger, Danger! Someone is in Danger! Master is in Danger!_ It screamed at her. She turned southwest and dashed there.

Her surrounding becomes a blur. She felt childish giddy when she realized that she moves faster than ever. Like racing cars she once saw on the internet! Mash quickly halted that thought and scold herself. Dummy, this was not the time! She can be giddy all she wants later once she found senpai and secured their safety. After all, she was in Singularity F.

Anything that could make humanity's light gone out is a threat of the highest order. Danger lurk everywhere. She had to found senpai and made sure they are safe!

Ah! There! She found them! Or rather, she found Ritsuka-senpai and Kasumi-senpai. They were attacked by a squadron of skeletons army.

Oh. No. Not if she has a say in it.

With a war cry she never knew she had, Mash jumped into the fray, bashing the skeleton left and right. They were crumbling into dust. With her newfound power, Mash found that defeating them is easy. She just has to balance herself.

Yet, her instinct still screamed danger... from above!

"Masters! Get down!" She raised her shield, protecting three of them against incoming attacks.

The red projectiles hitting the shield with such an impact equals to grenade coming off, if not more. Mash's knees nearly buckled down, but she persists, pushing all her strength and keep the shield in place, protecting her senpais and herself from the attack.

After a while, the attack quieted down. Mash didn't lower her shield until her newfound danger sense stopped giving red alarms. When she felt the hostile presence had retreated, she exhales a relieved sigh and turned to face senpai.

"Are you alright, Masters?" She asked, tasting the unfamiliar word rolling off in her tongue.

She got twin pairs of eyes blinked before questions break loose.

"What the hell?!"

"What in the name of anything good are you wearing?!"

"Not like we're complaining but how did you get your legs back?"

"What the fuck happened to Fuyuki?!"

"Where is Kirschtaria-senpai?"

"How did we get here?"

Mash was a little overwhelmed with the barrage of questions. She, who used to be alone by herself, she who was always treated like some little kid, was suddenly being asked so many questions. It usually was her who ask questions.

"Ummm... Senpai, please slow down."

To her relief, they did. Or rather Ritsuka-senpai did. Kasumi-senpai looks like she wants to continue ranting questions, but holding herself back.

"Thank you," Mash said. "It seems that we have been rayshifted to Singularity F. Fuyuki, 2004 A.D. Singularity here means [A Situation that should not happens but happened nonetheless and its existence distorted the proper history]. In other words, an unforeseen anomaly had happened in Fuyuki, the year 2004 resulting in this unnatural disaster. Our task is to find the cause of this anomaly and resolve it. With that, the proper history would fix itself."

"I see..." Ritsuka-senpai nodded. Before he could say anything, his wristband blinked up. As does Kasumi-senpai.

Senpai blinked before pressed the button in the wristband. There's a hologram projection with Chaldea's symbol displayed before it was gone. In its place was... a video call? No. Two video calls. The projection was divided equally. One call is from Dr. Roman, and the other...

"Kirschtaria-senpai!" Mash exclaimed in relief. "You're alright?"

 _"As alright as I can be."_ Senpai smiled. _"I'm glad you three are alright. I was worried."_

No doubt. They wake up in separate areas.

But someone else was with him, and it was—

 _"YOU?!"_ Director Olga Marie screeched. All of them winced at the volume and Mash feels sorry for Kirschtaria-senpai who was right next to her. _"Of all people it has to be you two?! Especially YOU!"_ She pointed at Ritsuka-senpai. _"Aren't you dismissed from the first mission?! And pray tell me why is Romani taking command?!"_

"Umm..." Senpai shifted his weight. An act one usually does when feeling uncomfortable. "B-because when I hear about the explosion I immediately rushed to the Central Command Room? I know I'm not supposed to... but I'm worried okay? People were caught up in the accident. I can't just stay put."

Mash was touched. Senpai rushed in because he cares.

Director looks very incensed but forced to calm herself down. "And you, Romani? Got something to say? Why is the Head of Medical Section is in that chair? Where is Lev?"

Doctor was startled, then flinched, and Mash feels dread pooling in her stomach.

 _"Professor Lev as right in the middle of explosions."_ Was his answer. _"The reason why I've been entrusted with operational command was that there's no one else who outranks me."_

 _"What about other Department Heads?_ " Kirschtaria-senpai asked. _"Surely Head Department of Magecraft or Engineering is more suitable to the role, given this is within their expertise."_

_"I apologize, but when I said there's no one else who outranks me, I mean there's literally_ **no one else** _in the same rank as I or higher."_

There was a long pause before Director asks again. Her voice choked and wavered.

_"Then... what about the other Master Potentials? Surely there's..."_

Doctor bowed his head, grieving. _"Out of 48 Master Potentials, only Kirschtalia Wodime, Kasumi Fujimaru, and Ritsuka Fujimaru who were Rayshifted. The rest are in critical condition."_

 _"ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT?!"_ Everyone jumped at Director's outburst. " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! TRANSFER THEM TO CRYOPRESERVATION IMMEDIATELY! PUT THEIR SURVIVAL INTO OUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY!"_

_"G-got it!"_

The call with Doctor ended, so it was only between them and Kirschtaria-senpai and Director.

"Umm... sorry for butting in." Kasumi-senpai raised her hand. "But I think it better if we talk face to face. I don't feel comfortable or safe talking in the open road, being sitting duck for ripe pickings."

 _"Mm. You're right._ " Kirschtaria-senpai nodded. _"We should regroup and found a base." A pause. "Uh. Does this thing have... what was it called again? GP-something?"_

"...just show us a notable landmark, sign, or something." Kasumi-senpai sighed.

_"You sound as if you knew the road."_

"Because we do."

Huh. "Senpai does?"

"Well. Yeah." Ritsuka-senpai nodded. "Nee-san and I come from Fuyuki. Well, we only moved in when we were four years old, but we still grow up here. We are familiar with the road here."

_"Really? Ah good."_

Kirschtaria-senpai moved around, showing them more of burned, crumbles building. The signs were nearly illegible. But Kasumi-senpai and Ritsuka-senpai still recognize them. Their eyes lit up when passing a burned down stores.

"I know that store," Senpai said. "If I wasn't mistaken, we were one block apart. We'll be there soon. Our house was a bit far, but if you don't mind, we can use it as a base."

_"Please do!"_

Mash nodded, but then she remembers something important. "Senpai. Director. Be careful. We were attacked by a skeleton army, then by a powerful magecraft-based attack from above. There's a high possibility of a hostile servant wandering around."

_"I see. Thank you for the information. We will be careful."_

With that, the connection severed.

~X~

"You have a nice house," Kirschtaria-senpai commented.

Ritsuka-senpai and Kasumi-senpai's house was a normal-sized house with a small backyard, befitting Mash's imagination of a well-off commoner's house. Doctor said Japan is onto minimalism, since they have limited space of flat land, and the bigger the house is, the bigger the tax payment would be.

However, small it may be, it was intact. Untouched by destruction nor fire.

Japan did not allow outdoor shoes inside, but since it was an emergency situation, they are allowed to keep their footwear, in case something happens and they have to move fast.

Mash feels bad, and since her shoes were part of her armor, she simply de-manifest it. The knowledge to manifest and de-manifest part of her armor comes as easy as breathing, it was both wonderful and a little scary. But the grateful smile from senpai made her feels better.

They gathered in the living room, just in time for Doctor to contact them again.

 _"The rest of Master Potentials are currently in cyro-coma. They were out of immediate danger, but their vitals are still unstable. Without proper medical supply and the damages done to Chaldea's system, there's nothing else we can do for now."_ He reported.

"Romani, how's the condition in Chaldea?" Ask Director.

Doctor's expression was sad. When one's expression was sad, they either bearing bad news or hearing bad news. _"Currently, Chaldea has lost about 80% of all functions. As we were using backup power plant, I'm focusing most of the energy to Chaldeas Model, SHEBA Lens, and all other Rayshift-related equipment, as well as cutting off energy to several unused facilities. Once communication with the outside is restored, we will request supplies and start reconstructing Chaldea."_

"So the communication outside is cut off?" Murmured Kirschtaria-senpai. "I don't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, less chance Mage Association knowing it, giving us some time to fix what we can fix while preparing an excuse. On other hand, reparation and request for material and supplies won't be possible."

Indeed. They are in tight situations.

_"How about the staff?"_

_"...currently, there's around fifty staff left, including myself. About a third of us who survived were injured and thus were currently treated in the medical bay. I assigned one of the surviving medical staff as temporary Head of Medical Division while I'm taking the role of temporary Head Mission Control."_

N-no way...

Chaldea has hundreds of staff from various fields. Engineering, magecraft, medical, accounting, supply, scientist, computer-expert, even janitors... Director Marisbilly wants the best for Chaldea. To... to think there are only fifty-something people left... How—

The explosion.

It happens in the Central Power Plant and Central Command Room. Everyone involved in the Rayshift project, direct or indirect, were invited to witness the first Rayshifting process. And most engineers were in Central Power Plant to ensure there's nothing wrong with the power channel. The explosion is strong enough to collapse the ceiling... and buried everyone under it had they were not... blown off...

Destroying Chaldea's inner infrastructure, cutting off necessary energy, killing the staff... whoever did the sabotage must really want Chaldea to be gone.

But Chaldea is protecting humanity too, so why do they did it? Envy? Jealousy? But condemning entire humanity is too much! It's irrational! Illogical! It... Mash can't even describe the right word for it.

 _"Regarding the situations, how did you fare there?"_ Doctor shifted the topic. _"Mash, Kasumi-san, Ritsuka-san, and Kirshctaria were rayshifted outside of their coffin. It was a risky move, we were lucky you safely landed there instead of erased off. However, your vital show a little abnormality. Nothing dangerous for now, but anything can happen at any given moment. Please do not push yourself too much. If you feel tired or something, let us know."_

"Will do, Roman."

"Yes, doctor."

"Thank you."

Doctor nodded, before focusing on Mash. _"Right... I've been holding myself back earlier since you guys were in an unsafe area... but I can't take it anymore! What in the world are you wearing Mash?! It's shameless! I didn't raise you to dress like that!"_

Mash could feel her cheek heated as if she was standing close to a fire. Oh. She was blushing.

"I transformed into this. I couldn't protect Senpais wearing my Chaldea's uniform." She replied, embarrassed.

_"Oh really? Can't you pick up a more sensible design? That costume of yours shows too much skin! I mean, bare midriff?! What if you get sick? What if you get hurt?"_

"Doctor, please read my conditions." Even without needing a machine or a tool, Mash knew her parameters had jumped. Strength, Speed, Endurance, Magical Circuits too. After all, she moved fast when reaching Ritsuka-senpai and Kasumi-senpai, she can bash skeletons like they are made out of paper, and holding her shield against powerful attack, even if her knees nearly gave up.

Servant is such a powerful being.

Doctor did as told, and his expression was like when he drinks unsweetened lemonade. He opens his mouth as if about to say something before closed it and pinched his nose.

 _"You're a Servant now. Demi-servant."_ He sighed. _"We will talk about it later. For now please be careful."_ With that the call end.

"Do you think I should summon a Servant?" Kirschtaria-senpai asked.

"Considering they're just get attacked by one? Yes."

"Umm... Question please?" Ritsuka-senpai raised his hand. "What is a Servant?"

"Ha?" Director looks incredulous. "You come here not knowing that? Are you dumb or something?"

"Even if you are from complete mundane human, shouldn't you get the briefing or leaflet or something?" Commented Kirschtaria-senpai, also flabbergasted.

"What briefing? What leaflet?" Ritsuka-senpai asked... or was it snarked? His tone is not exactly nice. "We were damn kidnapped on our way home!"

…

…

…

…eh?

"...are you... serious?"

Nod.

Mash has no words to convey what she currently feels.

"Kidnapped." Director look incessant in rage, but also aghast and... scared? Why? What scares her? "Who the blasted idiot agent stationed in Fuyuki?"

"I can't believe it..." Kirschtaria-senpai was horrified. "Whoever it was, they are going to be fired." He declared. "All right. I'll explain things to you in simple terms. Let's start with a very famous person. How about King Arthur? Surely you know him, right?" Senpais nodded. "All right. There is exists a place called Throne of Heroes. It was... to put it simply... a realm where the souls of famous figureheads who commit great deeds gathered. They who ascend to the Throne of Heroes are called Heroic Spirit. With me so far?" Nod. "Now, let's move to Heroic Spirit Summoning. As the name stated, it was a ritual used by Magi to summon those Heroic Spirit. However, doing so is impossible. Why? Because Heroic Spirit is a higher being. Summoning their "Main Body" and yes, I'm using quotes here, would be impossible for us Magi. So we didn't summon the "Main Body", but a copy of the Heroic Spirit given a vessel, a limiter that both allow them to manifest in the real world without killing the summoner. It later would be called [Servant System] and the copy of Heroic Spirit would be called Servant—don't ask. Not even I know what originate the term Servant. It was an agreeable theory the term is coined by some Magus who thought because he or she had summoned a copy of Heroic Spirit to serve them, he or she can do anything as he or she pleased. The Servant is divided into Seven Classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Each defines a certain trait of a Servant. For example, a swordsmaster who ride a steed. The swordsmaster can fell under [Saber] or [Rider] class. Do you get it?"

"... a powered up ver of historical or non-historical legendary figure summoned forth?"

"To put it simply, yes." Kirschtaria-senpai nodded. "A Master would be granted Command Spell, an [Absolute Contract between Master and Servant]. Each Command Spell comes in three-parts." He shows his Command Spell. It... shaped like a star but also resembling a spear.

Mash glanced at Ritsuka-senpai and Kasumi-senpai. Their command spell is similar in design but ultimately different. Both do resemble a shield in design, though.

"Mash here would act as Servant, but we don't know how many enemy Servants we are facing, so it would be better if we had an extra one."

Um. T-that's right. Mash knew it. She was inadequate still. Powerful she might be, she lacks experience. Moreover... there must be Servant far stronger than she is. Having additional helper can never hurt. Especially... considering she can't access the Servant's Noble Phantasm...

She hopes... she hopes she can be any of use. It was not fair if senpai ended up in danger because of her. She wants to protect everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olga and Kirschtaria are horrified due to two different reasons.
> 
> First, by nabbing civilians in broad daylight, the agent will draw attention. If they draw attention, someone will take notice and do an investigation. If an investigation is launched, someone will found out about Chaldea, about Moonlight world, which was veeeeeeeery close to breaking the Statute of Secrecy. This could potentially be resulting in the Policies crashing on them, which was a Bad Thing. In Lord El-Melloi II Case Files, it was shown that the Policies have the power to launch an investigation and arrest Magus who's suspected to break the Statute of Secrecy. During Rail Zeppelin Arc, it was implied that Olga Marie is terrified of Adashino Hijiri and the Policies in general.
> 
> The second, morality Issue. Spoilers for those who haven't reach LB 5 part 2, but it was implied that Kirschtaria actually loves humanity and he wants the best (in his perspective) for humans. It was a major plot behind his LostBelt Arc. So he was mortified and offended that Ritsuka and Kasumi are brought here without their consent. In my headcanon, in terms of morality, he was closer to Lord El Melloi II's students. Magus-y by standard, but has the right morale of right and wrong... even if it was skewed. It also brought up a good question: Does Kirschtaria know about Marisbilly's experiments on Mash? In Anime, Romani overseeing the last Demi-Human experiments before taking over as Mash's Doctor, so he knew. Olga Marie, according to Type-Moon, found out about this, so she also knew. But what about Kirschtaria? It was never told.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. I just need to get it ours from my system. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think—no flames, though. Comment: Yes, Constructive Critic: Yes, Flames: No.


	3. Olga Marie: Circumstance

Things had gone pear-shaped before it even starts. How Olga Marie detest this. This was a massive setback to the mission. Out of all 48 Masters Candidate, only three survived the blast and on-site, and two are practically CIVILIANS with Zero training. One was a member of the B-Team from the civilian section, and the other was the candidate she threw out of the briefing for dare to asleep at her speech.

However, they are the only ones available. There's no one else that could help. After hearing the extent of damage Chaldea has suffered, it cemented that they had to weather through this disaster by themselves, and _then_ prepares for the bigger proverbial storm. Losing about ninety percent of their staff on top of forty-four Master Candidates. Some of which come from prestigious mage families. Mages Association would _**never** _let her live it down! No. Wait. They would be coming down for her neck and roasting her alive, just shy of dying before dumped her in wasteland somewhere. Metaphorical of course, but doesn't mean someone won't do it literally.

"Is it this simple? I mean, I thought summoning literal heroes would be... grander..."

"No, it was not. All we need is good leylines, the circle, and chant. And as I said before, you have a nice house. What I mean by that, we were standing atop of intersection between two leylines."

"...no wonder the garden is always fresh and good."

"Haha. I suppose you're right."

...at least she was not alone.

Kirschtaria was here. He takes the role of leader seamlessly, guiding Mash and the Fujimaru siblings to the backyard, creating the summoning circle with flour. Not the best material, but considering the situations, they take what they can get. The backyard was calculated to be just enough to draw the circle with some space left.

It made Olga bitter.

Once again, Kirschtaria proved to her why he was father's choice of heir. Choosing a branch family member instead of his own flesh and blood.

He was smart, charismatic, a capable leader, and friendly enough he can cooperate and directed the Fujimaru without any hassle. Nothing can phase him. So unlike her, who blew up at people just because they irked her one way or another, and easily freaked out if things don't work the way they supposed to be.

In fact, wasn't it him who saved her hours ago when they landed in Fuyuki? When all she can do is run and complains, Kirschtaria makes work with the skeleton armies.

A bright shining star compares to her dim light.

Heh. No wonder she doesn't have the Master's aptitude. She was the weak link in the team. Even the Fujimaru, a novice Magus who know nothing of Moonlit world, has more use than her.

How pathetic.

"So, what's now?"

Oh. The circle was ready.

"Now the chant." Replied Kirschtaria. "Normally Chaldea had prepared mana they absorbed from leylines the entire building was built on, so the burden won't be too heavy, but due sabotages, we can't use that until we were sure the power system is stable, otherwise we will be risking the power collapse and we don't want that. Rayshift is our only way home." Olga can't help but shudder at the implication of what could happen if they tapped at Chaldea Power Generator. If the Rayshift system collapse and haven't switched on by the time the singularity is resolved, in other word fixed and collapse, they were done for. "So we will be relying on leylines and our Magic Circuits capacity. Give me your hands."

"For what?"

"Activating your circuits properly. Servant contract with Mash had kickstart awake it but better making sure they were properly up to the task. Olga, can you help me?"

"Fine."

She took the female Master and focus to activated the circuits. The Redhead flinched as if in pain, but Olga didn't let her go just yet. The first time activation was painful, one has to get used to it. There's a reason it was done at a young age.

Finally, the circuits are properly up and running. Olga can't help but raised an eyebrow when she scanned the circuits.

"Nineteen magic circuits with Normal composition." Her circuit composition was what you expect from a two hundred-something family.

"Ritsuka's was seventeen circuits with Good composition." Is he now? How curious. Both siblings are supposed to be novice magus, but to own slightly below average circuits with good composition... are they truly first-gen who got lucky, or do they have a connection far in the family tree? Clock Tower rarely accounted for Asian Magi, so both possibilities have merit.

"Um. What does it mean for us?" The Fujimaru, Male, asked.

"It means," Kirschtaria smiled, "I'm looking forward to teaching you magecraft when we are back."

Olga wished she has half of that optimism and confidence.

"Alright. I'll start the summoning ritual."

Olga can't help but watch intensely as Kirschtaria began the summoning ritual. It was mesmerizing, the Servant Summoning ritual. The way wind howling and prana pressure piling up. How the summoning circle glows brighter and brighter as the chant near its end.

Was it how father felt when he partakes in the Holy Grail War?

Finally, a pillar of light shows up from the circle. It was blindingly bright and Olga had to cover her eyes lest she went temporarily blind from it. When she felt it was safe to open her eyes, she tentatively does so.

There. Standing in the middle of the circle was a woman. She was tall, with most of her feature was covered by a dark hood, leaving only her lower half face and a small bit of her blue hair. She was holding a staff. A Caster then. But what the most striking about her was the aura she carries.

How to put it...? She made Olga unease. There's something about her that doesn't bode well with Olga's self-preservation.

"Hm. This was an unusual predicament." The Servant declared. "Servant, Caster. Which one of you was my Master?"

"I am," Kirschtaria said. Was it just Olga or he did look pale and slightly flushed up? "My name is Kirschtaria Wodime, I am your Master... one of, actually. As you said, this was an unusual predicament... and it requires unusual... approach."

"Hmm..." The Servant preened. "You don't look well."

"I think I might be a little exhausted." Kirschtaria waved it off. "We've been in quite mortal peril and just now able to control our breaths. Thank you for the concern but this is fine." Always the tough guy, huh? Damn him and his charm.

"You sure? Are you certain it was not because your companion had poisoned you or something?"

"Hey!"

"No fucking way!"

"I-I would never!"

"I _resent_ that remark!"

"Well," the Spirit shrugged. "Who knows, you might be betting on it and waiting for him to weakened down before stealing the command spell?"

This Spirit is Bad News and Olga won't accept otherwise. Not even five minutes and already accosting her of such a foul act? Yes, Olga is spiteful and bitter regarding her bad luck, despite all talents she had. Yes, Magi are opportunist bastards who gonna steal, lie, and cheat each other. In-fighting between family members for inheritance is not uncommon. It was within the Clock Tower unspoken informal lesson. Step upon others or be stepped. And not gonna lie, she was wishing she's the Master, but that wasn't relevant. She was the Director of Chaldea. She has responsible for Master and other survivors. Pettiness and jealousy took backseat! Not to mention Kirschtaria is the only other one with working brain cells. If he wasn't here, Olga will have a hard time corralling that Demi-Servant and these two plebeians all by herself.

Plus if anything happens to Kirschtaria, SHE would be the first suspect as she would have lots to gain if Kirschtaria die.

Problem is, how to convince this servant to pull truce even if only for a moment! If they argue, they would get nowhere!

"What do you want then?" The Female Fujimaru spoke up. "You don't trust us. You don't have the reason to. So what do you want us to do? How should we prove our trustworthiness?"

W-what? Is she serious?! Does she realize what she was implying?

"You, little girl, what can you offer?"

"..."

"Hmm... how about this. The situation is not conducive for me to create a proper workshop. My Master has fallen ill, unknown enemies, unknown situation. Even though the leylines are good, the fact I know nothing about my current situation prevents the optimal outcome. As such, how about you go ahead and resolve some conflict? Bring me proof of it."

T-that was tall order... not even Olga would ordering her this because Fujimaru is a novice magus without any knowledge of magecraft and hence low battle prowess. If she were to go out, she has to bring a Servant with her. Seeing Caster is being uncooperative with them, the only Servant she can take was Mash, which was their first line of defense. That means, she would be leaving her brother, Kirschtaria, and Olga with unfriendly Servant. She can't possibly be doing that! The base is not et secured. And it was dangerous. She probably would refuse—

"Okay. Mash, let's do a little scouting!" ...like ta—wait for what?!

"Yes!"

Olga can only gape as the two girls nodded and run out from the house perimeters.

Olga knew Mash is not normal. She is a Demi-Servant. A Subject Test. Her common sense is not normal. But she expects the female Master should have common sense. Did she lose a hundred screws during Rayshift or she's naturally crazy?! Does she has tunnel-vision or something?!

"Oh my." Caster covers her mouth. "I was mostly joking."

"The Joke is not funny." Commented Kirschtaria. "...in Magus world, no one knew whether you are merely joking or being serious. There's not much difference between it."

"Why didn't you say anything then, _Master_?"

"Because I didn't expect they would do this." Olga can sympathize with that. She feels the same as he does.

The Male Fujimaru shifted. "Uh... well... should I go after them?"

"Are you stupid?!" Olga blurted out. "Or Suicidal? Your sister at least has a Human Shield accompanying her but you plan to go out ALONE?! Do you and your sister has no regards for others or something?! Pretty selfish and self-conceited of you!"

"Now, now Olga, calm down." Kirschtaria put a hand on her shoulder. "Fuimaru was just being worried for his sister's safety. We can hardly blame him for that. However," he narrowed his eyes at him. "Olga is right. Venturing out alone without the means to defend yourself is the height of stupidity. Didn't you were attacked by a hostile Servant earlier? You go out, you won't come back alive."

"So we're doing nothing?!"

"I won't say nothing. You know the city right? Home field advantage is useful, even if limited. We can discuss strategy while waiting for them to go back."

"..." Fujimaru looked mulish. "Fine."

"Good." Kirschtaria nodded. "Let's go inside. Olga? Are you come in?"

Olga shook her head. "No. There's something I should do."

Kirschtaria looks at her intently and nodded. "I get it." And they went in, leaving Olga alone in the yard.

Drawing mana from the leyline, she began the preparation. Casting a spell field, putting up the circle, then pulling some pebbles. Engrave runes onto them one by one.

"Stars. Cosmos. Gods. Animus. Hollow. Void. Anima, Animusphere."

Engraving Runes onto the pebbles will not only allowing it to absorb mana from the leylines but also placed a Spell onto them. Similar to how Jewel Mage engraved their spells to Jewels. However, there is a reason why clear-cut quality gems are favored and not some random pebbles you can found anywhere. Gems absorb mana easier and faster while pouring mana to pebble is hard. If Olga had to compares, using a gem was like pouring water into a glass, and using a pebble was more like pouring a sticky syrup into a concrete bottle with a small bottleneck. But engraving rune onto them will make the process run smoothly.

First, she put a barrier on the gate. A blockade bounded field meant to keep the enemy out. It can't be breached unless you are keyed in or much much stronger. While it can't do a squat against Servant, at least it should be effective in case the skeleton thingy found this place.

Regardless, because this was done on top of the leyline, Olga didn't have to struggle much. She could do it.

She makes bounded field foundations, then some for combat. Explosive. Shock Blast. Flashbang. Only those, but it should be enough.

She places the Foundations around the house, following Animusphere Foundation. The Geocentric Model, with Earth in the center and other planets rotating it. Then, draw blockade-type bounded field on the gate, connected to the Foundation. Only those who are keyed in can safely enter. If they tried to force brute their way in, the alarm system she put when placing Gecoentrict Foundation will warn them as well put up some fight. It won't do a squat against servant, but against the skeleton thingy, it should be sufficient. For now, the living room will be Earth.

She paused when she saw the runes were already drawn on the wall. Invisible for naked eyes, but if she runs her prana through them, they would appear. Huh. Kirshctaria is helping. He knows, or at least had an inkling of what she's doing, and take over from here.

Alright. She will make sure the outdoor is secured.

"Um, Director? What are you doing?"

Olga was startled and nearly blast the Male Fujimaru. "Don't sneak on people!" She said.

"S-sorry..." He backed up slowly. "But, uh, really. What are you doing? And why there are glowing symbols on the wall? And on the ground? What even symbol is that?"

Olga almost lambasts him, until she remembered that he was just a civilian shoved headfirst to this situation without even as much as a brief explanation. Hmph. Well, she can forgive him just this once. He and his sister are definitely going to take that magecraft class.

"I'm putting up the Bounded Field."

"Bounded Field? Like wards or something?"

"More or less. Now, those symbols are runic letters for foundation, the cornerstone of the Bounded Field. Their function was to supply the Bounded Field with magical energy and hold them in place. This one, is for alarm, in case someone is approaching and about to cross the gate. When an enemy is breaking through the bounded field, then the secondary defense system will be automatically turn on."

"Second defense system? Where?"

"Inside the house. Kirshctaria is the one who put that." Duh! Is he stupid or something? "Bounded Field is not outdoor only. There's an indoor bounded field. Any Magus worth their salt must be know how to make Bounded field, and capable of customizing them depending on the situations, the needs, and their magecraft specialty. Even a child Magus knows about it."

"Well... I'm not exactly a Magus... am I?"

"I am aware of that," Olga replied snidely. Good grief. She seriously gonna tore a new one whoever in charge of the Recruitment Section. She was lucky that they nabbed someone who manages to keep a reasonable head instead of running around like a headless chicken and made everything worse. Wait. One did act recklessly and giving her a headache.

As it stands, she better have him learn about Magecraft fast and keep his background status a secret. Perhaps flub his background into first-gen Magus who was taught by some random magus or part of a cult. Clock Tower disdained Asian Magus and rarely bother to keep track of them, so she can slip their fake background somewhere. Otherwise, the Policies will crack down on them faster than she could say "Sealing Designation".

Thinking about Policies made Olga involuntarily shudder. She hadn't forgotten that snake woman.

"Miss Director?"

"What is it?"

"You said this will keep people out, right? How about Nee-san? And Mash? Aren't they said they will be going out? Will it keep them out as well?"

Olga didn't know who to curse. Caster for being uncooperative or the female Fujimaru for being a naive idiot.

On second thought, the redhaired Master is a viable choice. She was the one who fell into the trap without asking for compromise, and it was safer to curse her than a Servant who might be coming from Age of Gods.

"Good point." She crossed her hands. "Well, I did say it come with an Alarm system. Meaning once it's turn off, we would see who's coming. If it was an enemy I'll power up the barrier to make sure it won't be breached. If it was them then I'll make a hole here," she touched the gate, "so they can come in."

"What would happen once this all is over? I mean when things back to normal? Would the ward stay or would it disappear by itself? It won't be funny if my parents or neighbor can't come in."

Hm. He is not half-bad. "Well, before we take to tackle the source of the problem, we would take down the Bounded Field. There's no use putting one if there's nothing important to protect." Important for her and Chaldea, that is. Fujimaru's things weren't her concern.

"Ah. I got it." Does he?

"You better not lying." Those fools who lying or deluding on their talent and are caught red-handed are the worst. Most of the time they kill themselves over-reaching for things beyond their skills. Case in the point: another relative of hers, Ernest Fargo.

To think that defiant would do something like that, ugh!

"Speak of lying... Kirschtaria-senpai was lying when he said he's just exhausted, right? He was fine, but then he went pale after summoning Caster. A bit flushed up, too."

Yes. And when he put his hand on Olga's shoulder, his hand was hot. He's burning up.

"His circuits are overworking themselves." It was rare to happen, almost impossible even, especially to the likes of them. Magus who born from an old line of a family with a history reach span of almost a thousand years. However, "Normally it won't happen, but you three Rayshifted outside the coffin. That was foolish and short of suicide. Do you have any idea how close you were to being lost in a space-time tunnel and erased out of existence? Those coffins are not for aesthetic, but to monitor your vital in case something happened. By Rayshifting outside it, you risking your existence at every single moment."

To think someone like Kirschtaria was affected so soon after he performed a Summoning Ritual... granted it was Servant Summoning Ritual but still...!

What if it was her? Would she last as long as he did, or would her circuits overworked themselves and thus collapse much earlier?

"Well." Fujimaru scratched his cheek. "Yeah... but if he didn't, he won't be here."

How Olga hated it.

Because he was right.

Had Kirschtaria didn't come out from his coffin for a short pep talk, he would have been in smack dab of the explosion, comatose like the rest of Master Potentials. Olga would be left alone with two novice master and equally novice Demi Servant in hostile territory.

Humans called it a blessing in disguise. Olga called it a contrive coincidence circumstances she won't waste.

The question is, would Kirschtaria's condition improve?

She hoped so.

He might be a thief for her father's attention, stealing her position as heir for Animusphere and apple in her father's eyes, a superior rival for Animusphere Crest... but he was also a family still and unlike their other relatives, Olga knew she can count on him without fearing of getting backstabbed even if she dropped her guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And... done. Phew. It's hard to write Olga Marie's perspective. She was quite an interesting and complicated character. At first, she might be your usual snobbish magus, but later in Moonlight / Lost Room and El Melloi Case Files, it revealed she has been dealing with an inferiority complex and abandonment issue.
> 
> That's all from this Author's Notes. Hope this story is for your liking.

**Author's Note:**

> A what if scenario: "What if one of the crypters survived the explosion and had been our friend since beginning of FGO timeline" and voila. This fic is born.


End file.
